A package structure includes a package substrate and a chip packaged on the package substrate. The package substrate includes a package surface and an electrical connection surface opposite to the package surface. The chip is packaged on the package surface. The electrical connection surface includes a plurality of electrical contact pads. The electrical contact pads electrically connect the package structure and an external device.